tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroneki Osiris
Osiris Kuroneki is a young ghoul who lives in the 13th ward. He works as a temp nighttime security guard. He is currently affiliated with the organization WGR. He has begun to cannibalize ghouls to gain more power. He has moved from his previous home in the 13th ward to live at WGR headquarters in the 7th ward. After the destruction of WGR Osiris joined Aogiri, and moved into the 11th ward hideout. Appearance Osiris is average height with white hair and various blue highlights on the end to give the appearance of icicles. He is slim and not very muscular. He has no official mask yet, but usually covers his face in something blue. His kagune is a set of dark purple laced with pink wings similar to a bat or dragon. Personality Osiris never knew his mother, and lost his father to unknown circumstances at the age of 13. Around his best friend Kayano, Osiris is sarcastic and playful. He is quick to make fun of a situation and light hearted. Without Kayano he is cautious and usually quiet. When he speak he deliberately picks each word all the while looking over his shoulder for ghouls or humans. After his torture his hatred of humans grew exponentially. While he still knows when to be cautious, but has lost his fear of humans due to viewing them as a lesser species. His personality became significantly colder, and after the destruction of WGR, even more so. Those who know him well may see him smile, but most people won't. After the destruction of Aogiri's 11th ward hideout, his personality took a turn for sadistic. Ever since joining Aogiri, he has slowly been becoming more sociable. He looks after weaker Aogiri members like an extension of family. Abilities Even by ukaku ghoul standards Osiris is fast. He has high stamina for a ukaku ghoul as well. He grew up running rather than fighting which took a toll on his strength. Osiris is relatively weak power wise in hand to hand combat, but still a formidable opponent. Osiris has been learning under Kayano for the last 2 years. While his kagune's strength is still low, his control in advanced. He wraps his kagune around his arm, fashioning it into a crude blade. The projectiles he releases are long, slim, purple crystals. They are strong enough to kill a human but only inflict minor wounds on a ghoul. Osiris also has an above average sense of smell and usually identifies people through this sense. One-shots * Hunger Pains * Bonnie and Clyde * Training Day * More Training * Birth of a Monster * What Needs to be Done * Feels Like Home * Moving Out * Recon * After Yuureien * Sleepless Nights * Separate Ways * Darkness and Laughter(Part 1) * Darkness and Laughter(Part 2) * Nightmare * Melting Point * Pain * Awakening * Home * Blackmailing * Legend * Hard Decisions * The Last Rogue * Operation Chaos * Chaos pt.2 * https://www.reddit.com/r/tgrp/comments/4lpkb9/responsibility/Responsibilty * New Hope * of The Hunt Private RPs * The Discourses on the saltiness of Ghouls * https://www.reddit.com/r/tgrp/comments/4qdsmo/a_welcome_surprise/ Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Ukakus